The Letter
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Tigress finds a letter in Po's room and it scares her. Find out why. Please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

The Letter

Tigress was in her room looking for her cloak. She wanted to go the mountains to meditate and it would be colder than her fur could handle. "Where is that cloak, oh now I remember I left in Po's room last night when we played checkers," she said. Getting up she went out to the hall to knock on Po's door. Tapping the door lightly she waited to hear a response but none came. "Po open up it is me, Tigress," she said calmly. Still no answer so she carefully slid the door open a crack and peeked inside. It was empty and she remembered today was Wednesday and Po was in the kitchen writing the things he needed to stock up on for the week. "I'll just go in and grab my cloak. Po won't mind," she told herself. She went inside and scanned the area and sure enough her cloak was on the floor.

"Picking it up it the hood got hooked on by Po's cabinet handle and it opened. Tigress was about to close the drawer when a piece of paper caught her eye. Not wanting to go through Po's stuff her curiosity got the better of her and she picked it up. It was a letter written in Po's hand and what it said made her heart got all the way up to her throat. "No it can't be he wouldn't," Tigress said in a frightened tone. She bolted out of his room to find Po as fast as she could.

"Okay that is the last item now to head towards the village. Maybe I will stop by and see dad," Po said happily. Taking his big sack along with a crate for extra supplies he headed towards the Jade Palace doors. He made his way to the door and just was about to place his paw on the handle when he heard someone yell out his name. Before he could turn around to see who it was he was knocked to the ground.

Jade eyes met golden eyes as Po looked up at a scared Tigress. "Oww, Ti, could you please get off me," Po moaned.

"Po is it true?" she asked ignoring his request.

"Is what true?" Po asked her with confusion.

"Are you leaving?" she questioned.

"Yeah I am leaving," Po told her. Her eyes widened even more as she shook her head.

"But you can't leave. Why would you want to leave? We need you please don't leave us," she begged as a tear fell from her face.

"Easy Ti, I have to leave so I can get what I need," Po told her wondering why she was crying.

"Whatever you need Po we can give it to you. Just let us know and we will find whatever it is you are looking for just don't leave us," Tigress pleaded.

"How can you guys get me supplies for our meals when you don't know what supplies to get?" Po asked her in confusion.

"What?" Tigress asked now with a confused expression on her face as well.

"It is Wednesday Tigress; remember I go to the village to gather supplies for the week." Po explained.

"You mean you are coming back?" Tigress asked him.

"I usually do yeah," Po told her wondering why she would think he was leaving and not coming back.

"Then explain this then" Tigress said getting off of him and handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it and read it to himself.

_Dear Master Shifu and Furious Five,_

_After much thinking I decided to leave the Jade Palace. I have no right to be here or any right to be called the Dragon Warrior. I am just a clumsy panda whose sole purpose in life is to make noodles. I understand that now and I regret ever going to that festival. I just wanted to meet my idols so much and instead I take the title away from the true Dragon Warrior, Master Tigress. I am truly sorry for wasting everyone's time and patience. Thanks for putting up with me and take care. By the time you get done reading this I will be long gone._

_Sincerely,_

_Po Ping_

"Oh," was all that Po said when he got done reading the note.

"That is all you have to say? Po I don't understand why you would say such things about yourself. You have proven on countless occasions that you are the Dragon Warrior. As for wasting our time is another thing you haven't done. All you do is make our lives interesting and allow us to have fun something I never had the privilege of doing before. So, what makes you think that you don't belong here after all this time?" Tigress demanded.

"Ti, you don't understand," Po began but Tigress cut him off.

"No I do understand and you are wrong you belong here just like the rest of us and I never want to hear you ever doubt that again," Tigress said.

"Let me explain," Po said firmly and Tigress let him explain.

"I did not write this note today," Po stated.

"When did you write it then?" Tigress asked.

"My first night here," Po told her. Her eyes went wide but she remained silent. "Remember our little chat in the hallway that night?" he asked her. Tigress nodded for how could she forget that was the one night she regretted the most. "After I got done talking to you I began to think and I began to write this letter. I was planning on taking your advice Ti, and leave before dawn. But I didn't all my life I was treated poorly for being fat and clumsy. This was my golden shot to prove to everyone that I could be a somebody maybe even a hero. I never wanted to be the Dragon Warrior Ti, but this was my chance to prove not only to them but to myself I could be the person I always dreamed of being a hero," Po said.

"You are a hero Po," Tigress told him as she hugged him. "I am glad you didn't listen to me," Tigress said.

"Yeah well don't be worried I thought I trashed this thing years ago but I will do it now," Po said ripping the note to shreds. "Want to go shopping with me Kitten?" he asked her.

"Love to Dumpling," Tigress purred as he kissed her lips and they went out towards the village. Tigress was happy Po wasn't leaving but staying at the Jade Palace with her and their family where he belonged.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
